Un Día llovioso
by soniitk
Summary: En una poesía (no realmente) relato una breve historia de amor de Luffy & Usopp.


"No hay día que pase que tu  
no estés en mis pensamientos.  
Desde el momento que despierto  
hasta el que duermo.  
Tú siempre te encuentras presente.  
No importa pasado, presente o futuro.  
Tu siempre serás el dueño de mi corazón

Me miro al espejo y las lágrimas empiezan a caer.  
Trato de ocultarlo cuando estoy en la lluvia.  
Pero eso no oculta lo que siento.

Todo paso tan rápido,  
fue como si hubiera sido ayer  
cuando todo ocurrió.

Desearía haber tenido más tiempo a tu lado,  
Desearía aún tenerte a mi lado,  
pero eso ahora ya es imposible.

Recuerdo que fue primavera  
cuando todo ocurrió.  
Fue como por obra del destino  
que nuestros caminos se cruzaron,  
Supongo que era un encuentro inevitable.  
Ese día comenzó malo para mi.

Mi alarma no sonó,  
desperté tarde,  
mi bus no llego,  
llegue tarde a la escuela;  
me caí en un charco,  
y justo cuando pensé  
que sería el peor día  
apareciste tú.

Con una dulce mirada me ayudaste a pararme  
me montaste en tu bicicleta.  
Hablamos como horas tras el camino.  
Y cuando te marchaste cambiamos teléfonos.  
Aunque no fue lo único que intercambiamos.  
Miradas, latidos, sentimientos...

Tiempo pasó  
y logramos ser amigos.  
Hasta que un día bajo un bello árbol.  
Me declaraste tu amor  
fue hermoso no lo niego.  
Y dije sí de inmediato.

Pero nunca hubiera pensado que nuestro tiempo  
juntos fuera tan corto.

Es invierno  
y las hojas empiezan a caer.  
El frio llegando con él.  
La lluvia cayendo sin cesar

Tal como aquel día.

Tú estabas esperándome  
con tu bicicleta fuera de mi casa.  
Ese día fue muy lluvioso.

Si tan solo no hubiese sido así.  
Quizás las cosas hubieran cambiado.

Me tomaste de la mano,  
llegamos a un paradero  
y cuando el semáforo  
cambio a verde,  
continuamos con nuestro recorrido.

Sin tan solo nos hubiéramos quedado un rato más.

Un camión viene hacia nosotros  
a toda velocidad.  
Sus frenos fallaban y más la lluvia que caía.  
Vino tan rápido hacia nosotros.  
Fue tanto la impresión mía.  
Que mi cuerpo no reacciono,  
pero el tuyo sí.

Tú no dudaste  
y me tiraste  
hacia una vereda  
salvando mi vida.

Si tan solo mi alarma hubiera sonado.  
Sin tan solo ese día no hubiera llovido.  
Sin tan solo ese semáforo no hubiera cambiado a verde.  
Sin tan solo ese camión hubiera parado.  
Sin tan solo hubiera reaccionado.  
Si tan solo no te hubiera conocido.  
Tú estarías vivo y yo no sufriendo por ti.

En tus últimos momentos de vida, tendido en el suelo.  
Me abrazaste, diciéndome que no llorara,  
que estabas feliz de haberme conocido.  
Aquellas palabras hacían más lágrimas dejar caer.  
No podía con tanto dolor.  
Me pediste que siguiera viviendo que nunca dejara de sonreír.  
Que siga adelante a pesar de no estar tu a mi lado.  
Me abrazaste de nuevo,  
sabiendo que iba a ser el último.  
Y con él, me diste tu último beso.  
Un beso como ningún otro.

Y aun sabiendo que ibas a morir.  
Me sonreíste.  
Como siempre lo hacías  
Y con ella cerrando tus ojos.

Para nunca volverlos a abrir.  
Aquel día fue el más lluvioso de todos,  
y el más penoso de todos.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí,  
en la cima de un edificio.  
Apunto de saltar.

Lo siento por no cumplir con mis promesas pero..  
Sonreír sabiendo que te fuiste.  
Mi corazón simplemente no me deja.  
Mi sonrisa se fue desde aquel día.  
No estar contigo,  
es algo que no puedo hacer.  
No, no debería de ser así.  
No puedo aceptar tal realidad.  
Vivir sin ti es como vivir pero sin alma.  
Es casi como si estuviera muerto.  
Pero estando vivo aún se siente el dolor.  
Ahora tú y yo nos encontraremos otra vez.  
Y sonreímos juntos otra vez.

Espérame que allá voy.."

* * *

Originalmente esta "poesia", no era una relacionada a One Piece. La realize hace mucho tiempo antes de conocer One Piece.

Realmente no cambie mucho tampoco. Ni tampoco me acuerdo que me hizo escribirlo. Pero si se el porque lo comparto.

Ayer, mirando pequeños comics de One Piece, me encontré con uno de Zoro tirandose de un edificio. Lo cual me hizo recordar a esta poesía que había escrito.

Se que hay una historia en fanfiction la interpretation del dibujo. Pero no e tenido el tiempo de leerla y me olvide el nombre de ella. Lamentablemente.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Si es así, voy a ver mis poesías. A ver si hay alguna otra que pueda compartir.


End file.
